


She Keeps Me Warm

by Lokibabypyth



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Lesbian Sex, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Podfic Welcome, Smut, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), super cozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokibabypyth/pseuds/Lokibabypyth
Summary: Crowley, being cold-blooded, usually sleeps through the winter to avoid the cold. Now, however, she has Aziraphale who doesn’t at all mind doing everything in her power to help keep her warm.





	She Keeps Me Warm

Crowley liked autumn, in theory. She liked the crisp smell of the air, the general spooky festivities that tended to ensue, and the array of colors that seemed to explode through the wild foliage as the leaves died off and drifted to the ground. There was one thing about autumn, though, that the redhead couldn’t say she was particularly fond of and that was the chill that relentlessly plagued her as the weather got cool, then cold. It seeped into her very blood, her bones, making her body sluggish. Crowley’s joints ached. There was no escaping it, it happened every year. For this reason, the serpentine demon would often resolve to sleeping through autumn and winter when the weather got too cold to bear. This year, though, was different from any in the past, for Crowley now lived with her wife. She didn’t expect Aziraphale would adore the idea of her checking out for a couple of seasons, and she didn’t want to, but the cold was already coming for her, spurred on by their cottage’s close proximity to the sea. The demon trudged into their sweet little house, having been out to a new vinyl store that had opened in Brighton and Hove. Aziraphale was sitting at her desk, organizing some papers for the bookshop. The angel had a nice fire going in the den but the windows were up. Crowley shivered, deciding to keep her long black coat on.  
“Did you have a nice time in town?” Aziraphale asked without looking up.  
“Yeah, found a vintage Sex Pistols album, excellent condition.” The redhead set the record sleeve on the desk.  
Aziraphale rolled her eyes, albeit fondly. “Well I don’t want it, go put it with your others.” Crowley did as she was asked.  
“Why’ve you got the windows up? Defeats the purpose of having the fire going. And I’m freezing.”  
The angel gasped worriedly and got up to start shutting the windows. “Oh darling, do forgive me. I hadn’t even taken into account that you might be- you do usually sleep through the colder months don’t you?”  
“Don’t wanna do that now.” Crowley shrugged. “Rather stay up and be with you, since I can.”  
Aziraphale blushed at that. As much as they were romantic, the effect of Crowley saying sweet little things might’ve dwindled, but it didn’t. When the blonde had closed and latched the last window she’d had open, she went to their bedroom and got a couple of blankets as well as Crowley’s knit Halloween sweater. Upon returning to the den, she found her demon had slumped herself into a heap on the couch. The redhead was still shivering; her body making a futile effort to produce its own heat.  
“Come here, dearest.” Aziraphale sat beside her and brought her to sit up, gently removing her overcoat and jacket so only a long sleeve shirt remained. The angel then guided the sweater over her wife’s head and helped her situate it so it was on properly, before draping one blanket around the demon and then the other over the both of them as she pulled Crowley close to her so they could lie down and cuddle.  
“I’m going to get you a heated blanket.” Aziraphale thought out loud.  
“Mmh, that sounds nice.” The demon mumbled as she buried her face in her angel’s soft chest, snuggling impossibly close. “You’re waaarm.” She sighed in relief.  
Aziraphale merely chuckled and placed a kiss to the top of Crowley’s head. This was paradise, right here on this couch in a little cottage in the South Downs. Both of them knew just how lucky they were to simply have each other, to be able to hold each other and not be afraid there would be some awful consequence for even the thought of it.  
At some point, Aziraphale had flicked the tv on and was watching a sort of documentary, but Crowley wasn’t paying any attention. She was drifting in and out of sleep, entranced and relaxed by the angel idly petting her hair. The redhead, sort of waking, turned her head up to kiss Aziraphale’s collar bone where it was visible above the hem of her soft v neck sweater. She felt as much as heard her wife sigh against her, contentedly. Crowley, though, as she was becoming more conscious out of sleep, and now that she was comfortably warm, found that she might very well be in the mood to make love. Though, she certainly didn’t want to rush it. The demon brought her hand to rest on Aziraphale’s chest and gently stroked a bit as she tilted her head up to press a kiss to the angel’s neck, the juncture at the base just above the shoulder, where she knew her wife was sensitive. She did it again and felt the slightest tense in Aziraphale’s fingers as they combed through her auburn curls. The angel turned to Crowley to press their lips together. The kiss was chaste and sweet, followed by a few light pecks. They both smiled into it. The demon initiated another kiss, then another, till they were lazily making out. Crowley shut the tv off with just a thought as she rocked her slender hips against her angel. Aziraphale smiled, more wickedly than an angel should have been able to.  
“Oh my, what have we here?” Aziraphale asked playfully, guiding a touch over Crowley’s slender side, down in between her legs where her wife ached for her.  
Crowley *whimpered* “Don’t tease me, angel, I want you so badly.  
“Oh no, I wouldn’t tease you, love. I want to make you feel good.” Aziraphale guided her hand under the back of Crowley’s thigh to bring it around her hips, giving the demon better leverage as her rutted up against the angel, kissing her again. Crowley hissed quietly. She absolutely reveled in the pleasure of their closeness and how in love she was. The demon dipped her hand beneath the hem of Aziraphale’s sweater to drag her claws lightly along the bare skin of her back. The blonde gasped in surprise.  
“Ah! That’s cold!” She exclaimed.  
“Sssorry.” Crowley said, though she didn’t quite stop. “Would you be opposed if I were to slip out of our embrace so I could taste you?”  
“I- I suppose I could sacrifice one pleasure for another.” The angel replied, breathlessly.  
Crowley kissed at her blushing neck as she slinked around onto the floor so she could kneel between Aziraphale’s knees. Her lover placed a blanket back over her shoulders, not wanting Crowley to catch another chill from no longer being at her side. The demon smiled up at her, appreciating the gesture. Aziraphale had a tendency to want very much to take care of Crowley, even if the demon was doing something like this for her. She carded a gentle touch through Crowley’s wavy hair as her wife pushed up her skirt and and pulled her panties down, before dragging her claws upwards along the angel’s wonderfully full thighs. Aziraphale shivered.  
Crowley gazed up at her wife as she traced with the lightest touch over her clit and Aziraphale groaned. The angel could tell by one look that the demon was drifting into that primal headspace of hers. Serpentine eyes were fully yellow, trusting and looking to please. Crowley didn’t talk much when she was like this unless she really, truly had to, but she very much liked Aziraphale to talk to her. She gave a few teasing kitten licks before dipping her silver tongue into Aziraphale’s cunt for just a moment, tasting how sweet she was. The demon worked slowly but with purpose as she brought the flat of her tongue back up through Aziraphale’s folds, to focus on her clit. Oh someone, she was so good at this. Her split tongue was absolutely wicked. The occasional torturous scrape of her fangs was just enough to feel so good.  
The angel moaned quietly, leaning her head back and letting her radiant golden curls tumble over the back of the couch. “Yes, just like that. Good girl.”  
Crowley shivered at the praise, her lover knew how he reveled in it. Sometimes Aziraphale was able to take her demon apart just by whispering in her ear, with little more than light touches. “Oh Crowley, ah-“ she panted, “you feel so perfect. I love seeing you on your knees for me. Go a bit faster now, darling...fuck, that’s it, yes.” Crowley wanted very badly to please Aziraphale but she ached in her core so much that it hurt. She whimpered a bit before reaching down, palming herself through her jeans. When the angel noticed, she grabbed Crowley’s hair and coaxed her back from where she was fixated. The redhead panted as he looked inquisitively up at her wife.  
“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, sweet girl. Come here.” The blonde guided her back up so the demon sat on the couch beside her. Aziraphale undid her belt and familiar, too-tight black jeans.  
“Let’s get you out of these.” She purred. Crowley nodded and raised her hips obediently so the angel could tug them off along with her tiny lace panties. The blonde then laid her back on the couch and guided the redhead’s legs to fall open for her. She massaged pale thighs for a few moments, running her thumbs in circular motions over soft skin. The touch seemed to be grounding for the exquisite creature that writhed beneath her. Once Crowley had relaxed again enough to let her eyes flutter closed contentedly, Aziraphale began to let her hands roam. She ghosted touches over her wife’s sharp hipbones and under her sweater and shirt, to run her hands over her concave stomach as she coaxed Crowley’s sweater to ride up enough to expose her chest.  
“My, oh my, how beautiful you are, my darling girl.” The angel almost whispered. Keeping one hand just under Crowley’s breast, at the side of her delicate ribs, the blonde raised her other hand to frame the demon’s jawline and to stoke a thumb over her lightly dappled cheek. “Open your eyes for me, dearest. Look at me.” Crowley did as she was told, blinking open her dazed golden eyes as they met the enchanting blue irises of her wife. Aziraphale smiled sweetly as she leaned over the demon to kiss her lips. The way they fit like this, the impossible pair simply must have been made to be together. Surely it was no mistake on the part of God to make two creatures so utterly destined to love each other, if they weren’t meant to.  
The angel kissed her lover’s willing lips fervently, their tongues occasionally meeting, until she decided she’d very much like to kiss her elsewhere. Though a bit reluctantly, Aziraphale broke the kiss and settled down closer to Crowley’s chest, still running a hand up and down her side, adoring the feel of her ribs and her slim waist beneath her touch. Their bodies were equally beautiful, yet so different. The angel turned her attention then to Crowley’s breasts. They weren’t particularly sensitive so, though the redhead wouldn’t at all object, the attention paid to them was more for Aziraphale’s pleasure than her own. The blonde couldn’t help it. Crowley’s skin was translucent, thin blue lines formed patterns like spider webs that spread out under the surface. A flush crept over the swell of her chest in her arousal. Her nipples were contrastingly pink. Aziraphale kissed them, licked at them, sucked, and even nipped a bit. The demon allowed her all she wanted, and hooked her ankles around the angel’s back to rest them there. The angel brought her fingers down to dip into Crowley’s folds and they both moaned. “Oh, heavens, Crowley you’re so wet for me...oh *darling* you’re dripping.” She was able to slide two fingers in easily and started to pump them slowly, being sure drag over Crowley’s g spot. The demon threw her head back and murmured something.  
“What was that, love? Does it feel good?”  
“Fffffuuck...” the demon breathed out. She moaned again as her wife continued to increase the pressure, adding her thumb to Crowley’s clit as well. Soon the demon was bucking up, writhing and chasing her release. The redhead gripped the pillow she laid on.  
“That’s it...oh I’ve got you, my good girl. Are you close, beautiful? Yes, that’s it, come for me, Crowley.” On command, the demon threw her head back as her whole body tensed. She positively gushed as her angel continued to work her through. The demon whimpered a bit as she tried to come down from her intense high, a bit embarrassed. She’d never squirted before, but Azirapahle didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. “Oh my, what a trick that is.” The angel cooed, bringing her fingers to her lips and moaning as she licked them clean. Crowley wasn’t really ready to speak yet as she laid, mostly bare and fully disheveled. She only watched Aziraphale, skeptically. “I quite like it.” The blonde assured her as she miracled a warm washcloth to gingerly clean Crowley up a bit from the mess she’d made.  
“Angel?” The demon asked, a bit groggy.  
“Yes, dearest?”  
“You want me to-“ Crowley was realizing she hadn’t finished what she started, on her wife’s part, anyway.  
“No, no; there’s no need for that. You lie here and come back to yourself.”  
“But you didn’t...”  
“I wouldn’t be too sure.” Aziraphale said, softly. “I can assure you I did.”  
“Really?” Crowley inquired in awe as the angel picked up her discarded panties and slipped them back on, smiling affirmatively. She gathered the redhead to her and embraced her close, giving her lips a peck.  
“Shall we go get in bed? I believe you’re due for a nap. But don’t worry, I won’t let you sleep all autumn.” The angel chuckled a bit. Crowley nodded, and Aziraphale helped her get up, wrapping a blanket back around her and staying very close all the way into bed, where the sweetest demon tucked into her side, coiling close like a snake.  
“Zira?”  
“Hm?”  
“Thanks for keeping me warm. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know some lesbians can finish just by bringing pleasure to their partner? Well, now you do.


End file.
